Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow
by Too Lazy
Summary: Jack Sparrow's father is dying. Now, with the help of his family they embark to save him, and they just might if they don't kill each other first. Well they're pirates. JE, family dysfunction, a quest for seven sins and not to mention there be monsters.
1. Prolouge: Father's Dying Wish

Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow

_If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll take on all the sadness That I left behind  
If I ever leave this world alive  
The madness that you feel will soon subside  
So in a word don't shed a tear  
I'll be here when it all gets weird  
If I ever leave this world alive_  
**Flogging Molly-If I ever leave this world alive**

Disclaimer:Don't own either the song or Pirates. I cry myself to sleep over that fact.

* * *

The full moon illuminated everything it saw, the air was warm, the night was young, and if you were a pirate you should have been doing things that a pirate does.

However one pirate was not, he was in bed with his two daughters by his side, each holding one of his hands and taking turns wiping the cold sweat from his brow and offering him water which he refused to drink.

The daughters were both of striking beauty (and with good reason they were his), however there was something odd about them.

One was Japanese, with long thick dark hair that hung loose; she was dressed in a ruined red Spanish skirt and a gypsy shirt and coat. She had many beads braided into her hair and tears fell silently from her brown eyes as she wiped her father's brow. The other was Spanish with the same long dark hair only it was braided with a few smaller braids dangling around her face and some holding beads and other trinkets. She was wearing a traditional Kimono shirt with men's trousers and boots. She had no tears in her blue eyes only sadness. Both girls had a sparrow tattoo on their fore arms.

"Papa you cannot die like this, not like this." The Japanese girl said choking back a sob.

"I agree it's not fair, but then love and curses, never are my dear Isabelle." The old man grumbled and coughed, blood spurted from his mouth. The Spanish girl cleaned the blood from his mouth.

"Ototo-san what would you have us do to help you?" The Spanish girl asked.

"Live free my little Ikitomo." He laughs a bit, and Ikitomo turns to get the water but the dying man stills her.

"I have time left, to suffer as it were; I need you to find your brothers." The father coughed again.

"Why?" Isabelle asked her brown eyes still leaking tears down her smooth cheeks.

"I think, they, with you leading them my dears can help end my suffering." He strained his voice, and Ikitomo offered him water, he took a small sip before he fell back against his pillow his breathing labored his eyes tightly closed in pain.

Ikitomo stood from the bed picking up her katana before leaving the room, her sister Isabelle kisses her father's brow and takes her own cutlass from the floor and starts running after her sister with in the mansion. When she catches up with her sister Ikitomo is giving orders to the servants to follow, they nod at her every word, and then she dismisses them.

"Iki, what are we doing?" Isabelle asked following her sister out of the house.

"We are going to find Alex and Jack." Ikitomo states and they head to their father's ship _The_ _Falcon _which rested at the harbor which is not a far walk from their father's home.

"But we don't know where Jack is or Alex. Alex made sure to hide because he is ashamed of us!" Isabelle says panic in her voice.

"I know." Iki barks at her sister and as Isabelle cringes at the tone, Ikitomo sighs and adopts a softer voice, "I know Isabelle-chan."

They walk the rest of the way in silence as Isabelle knows her sister hates to explain herself or to apologies to anyone.

When they reach the harbor and the one of the most notorious pirate ships known in the Caribbean (even before the _Black Pearl _emergedthe first thing Ikitomo does is shout orders to the faithful crew.

"Wake up ye Inu's I want the ship stocked and ready for sailing within the hour!" Ikitomo shouted her tone left no room for argument or disobeying. The crew of the _Falcon_ set to fulfill her order.

"All we need to find is Jack then we find Alex Isabelle-chan." Ikitomo explains to her sister as they head to the captain's cabin while the crew makes a ruckus.

"But where do we find Jack?" Isabelle says trying to catch her sister's attention as she goes over the maps, Ikitomo takes a sliver star and moon pendent from around her neck and lets it dangle over a map before tossing it up in the air and landing with a small _clank_. After a moment Ikitomo looks up, no emotion evident in her soft features.

"Simple Isabelle-chan we can find Jack at the nearest noose." Ikitomo says and Isabelle gets the idea after study the where the star had landed.

"Port Royal." Isabelle whispers looking down at the map and Ikitomo nods. 


	2. Chapter One: Saving Jack

Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow

_Cause Every Dog Has Its Day  
Like every woman, she gets her own way  
And if there's a ship that sails tonight  
I'll captain that too, just to be there with you_

**Flogging Molly-Every Dog Has it's Day**

Disclamier: Don't own the song Or Pirates.(cries

* * *

Chapter one: Propriety and Isabelle Saves Jack

It was sad actually.

Captain Jack Sparrow was currently sitting alone in the dirty, smelly, dimly lit and very uncomfortable prison of Port Royal. He was sitting on the ground and his back leaning against the stone wall his right leg against his chest and his left extended before him and his beloved tri-corn hat tipped over his eyes. He had been there for at least two hours with no visitors not even the Commodore to rub in his misfortune of being caught.

Captain Jack Sparrow in short ladies and gentlemen was bored.

"Bloody stupid propriety." Grumbled Jack to no one in particular but Jack was quite used to having one-sided conversations.

Captain Jack Sparrow had only one thing in mind when he returned three years after his first escape from Port Royal and that was simply to ask Elizabeth's father for her hand in marriage.

In an odd turn of events (not fixed or premeditated by Jack), Elizabeth had followed him to Tortuga and had asked to join up with the crew, free of special treatment. When asked why such an interest when she should be off planning a wedding, Elizabeth stated "And live a life with out freedom are you mad Jack?"

Instead what he what he learned while she was aboard was how to love.

It was a very different love from what he had for his ship, his hat and rum. The love he felt for her was all consuming and she made him want to be a better man. Not that he would give up piracy but he doubted he ever would because he knew she enjoyed the life despite the hard ships of the life as much as he did.

Maybe that was why he fell in love with her; her sprit was just like his, their blood craved adventure, the threat of death at every turn, the rush of a successful raid and the call of the sea to take them to new places.

Elizabeth was fierce and beautiful, full of spark and sensitive all at once. She was in fact quite a woman. In any case they had been together for almost three years and now for whatever reason he knew he wanted to do at least one respectable thing in his usually unlawful life and get married.

At least her father was compliant on the matter of course Jack was amazed on how scary Governor Swann could be…

* * *

"_Jack Sparrow!" the governor jumped up from his chair by the fire place, his wig going askew and grabbing the fireplace poker that was near him, raised at the ready. Jack still a bit wet from rowing a leaky row boat was tracking mud prints on the expensive Persian rug, Jack held up his grimy hands in surrender one clutching his beloved hat. _

"_It's Captain Jack Sparrow if you please and, no worries mate I mean no harm, at this time." Jack answers patently and the governor's shocked features take on grave ones as he realizes that Jack Sparrow is standing in his office but his daughter is not. A terror rips though his heart as a cutlass through skin. _

"_Elizabeth!" the governor's grip on the poker slackens and Jack waves of his worries before striding near the governor. _

"_She's safe, and by now, no doubt bloody enraged at me for leaving her in Tortuga with the company of Cotton and Ana-Maria. Not to mention, not telling her where I was going in the first place." Jack explains and then his ever fluttering hands fall to his sides; lifeless, this gesture is a sure sign that Captain Jack Sparrow is nervous yet this is lost on the governor. _

"_Well then I am glad to hear that, and most likely my daughter will be inclined to give you a thrashing as I would have loved to see her…what are you doing here?" The governor asked after the news of his daughter's well being is delivered a slight note of confusion lilting his tone; he then fixes his beloved wig so it no longer obstructs his view of the infamous pirate. _

_Jack is relieved to note the governor places the poker by his chair. _

"_Brandy?" Governor Swann inquirers filling up his glass which rest on a small bar on a roll away cart beside his comfy chair. Jack shakes his head no and for a moment the sound of clanking beads fills the room. _

_Jack attempts to speak then shuts his mouth, the governor takes sip of his brandy and watches Jack for a moment. _

"_You seem oddly out of character." Governor Swann speaks amused, and then nearly chokes on his next sip of brandy at Jack's words. _

"_I would be most appreciative of your blessing regarding my hopeful marriage to your daughter." Jack said, a small grin appearing on his face as he was quite happy to have gotten the sentence out of course the grin vanished at the governor's reply. _

"_You must be joking Captain." Governor Swann accuses until he looks in Jack's eyes and within the dark depths views nothing but seriousness and gives a slight laugh. "Never thought I would live to see the day a pirate would ask to marry my daughter." Governor Swann chuckles and pours himself another drink before turning to Jack again. _

"_Is she happy…being a pirate?" Inquires Governor Swann and Jack's eyes widen fractionally at the question; it was one he had not been expecting. _

"_I assume so she is bloody good at being one. Not to mention you might have even heard stories about Lizze Swann. " Jack replies his pride evident on how well Elizabeth does in her chosen life. _

_The governor nodded before speaking. "Yes I have Captain, quite hard to believe it is my little girl the tales speak of. I give you my blessing Captain, as for some reason you make my daughter happy and her happiness has always been one of my main concerns, although…" It is here Governor Swann picks up his fireplace poker and aims it at Jack's throat. "I warn you Sparrow should you **ever** cause my daughter moment of pain or sadness you will no longer have to worry about the Royal Navy you will have to worry about me." _

_Now normally one would not expect to fear the sissy Governor who could not fight and cared very deeply for a wig but by the look in his eyes Jack could tell he was not kidding around. _

_So Jack nodded and smiled gold teeth glinting in the fire light. "It never once crossed my mind." And with that the governor invited Jack to the kitchen in such of some rum and whiskey. _

* * *

That had been hours ago, Jack had been caught returning to the docks to find his row boat had sunk and the British naval officers Murtogg and Mullroy (nice chaps really) incarcerated him. Also to make matter worse if he did not return to the _Pearl_ by morning Gibbs and the crew were sure to take off and that would be very bad.

Then he heard a very familiar sound; cannon blast.

Tipping back his hat he listened more intently.

"I know those guns." Getting up from his place on the floor he hopped to the barred window to see his father's prized ship the _Falcon _float just off shore and currently catching the attention of the Royal Navy with cannon blast.

"Blazes what's goin' on 'ere?" Jack questioned only this time he got an answer.

"Why saving you silly Jack Sparrow." Jack whirled around to the source of voice and his kohl lined eyes flew open in surprise.

"Isabelle?" He questioned not sure if had gone mad in the last few minutes or not.

Isabelle returned his look with a small giggle and proceeded to call over the doggie holding the keys from under a near by bench. When she has complete taming the guardian of keys she opens the cell door and hugs Jack with crushing force despite being small.

"Easy there kitten my back's not what it used to be." His face is stern but his voice is playful. Isabelle releases him, but keeps a grasp on his hands for a moment.

"No time to dawdle Jack we have to leave." Isabelle says pulling away. She runs to grab Jack's effects which were hanging on a near by wall, she searches for something before handing him his things and by the pout on her lips Jack knows she is disappointed.

"No coinage on me tonight kitten." Jack puts on his worn felt gray coat and buckles up his cutlass to his side; his gun is unfortunately, still on the _Pearl_.

"Monetary compensation for saving you tonight is not what I am after, I need the Compass…" Before Isabelle can explain the family reunion is interrupted with Norrington pointing a pistol at them.

Jack is the first to notice and pulls Isabelle in front of him one hand on her shoulder, whether it was to keep her from Norrington or to use his baby sister as a human shield is not clear, but Norrington does not care and pulls the safety from his gun.

"Jack Sparrow. I should have known you would have your harlot rescue you." Norrington spat although he had been talking to Jack, Isabelle answered back.

"Harlot! I am no harlot…I may sleep around and break men's hearts but that in no way makes me a harlot my good sir." Isabelle approached Norrington and kept poking her finger at his chest with a slight force while she yelled at him. Norrington made no move to shoot or stop her as she was very pixyish in size and she did not seem to pose a threat; he did however keep the gun aimed at Jack.

"Oh and one more thing I am not his harlot I am his sister!" and with that she delivered a spinning kick to Commodore Norrington's head. He did not get back up and his gun went off barely missing Jack's foot.

"Sorry sir but calling me a harlot is one thing I will _not_ abide to." She addresses the unconscious commodore then picks up Norrington's hat and places it on giving Jack a grin.

"You have improved kitten but we best be off before other officers come." Jack said as he heard the marching steps not far from them Isabelle nodded and grabbed Jack's leather clad hand and they ran from the prison, Jack tilting one way or another.

* * *

When they got to the row boat Isabelle had hidden they shoved off in the dark waters; Isabelle thankful it was a relatively calm night for the waters. Jack began to row and Isabelle pulled out a gun from underneath a blanket in the boat and shot it in the air. Two shots rang back out that were not of cannon fire and the _Falcon_ started to retreat from battle with the Royal Navy.

"We met up with Gibbs and the _Pearl _on the way here; they are waiting for you not far offJack can I have the Compass?_ " _Isabelle says conversationally.

"Why of course you can as soon as I get it back from…my…wench." Jack says lowly and Isabelle strains to hear.

"Wench…you have a wench now, just _one_ wench?" Jack looks at her then looks away; it takes Isabelle a moment to realize what Jack is actually telling her without telling her. "She must be special, that you would give her one of your most prized possessions." Isabelle smiles her rough hands fluttering all about in a way that was reminisce to Jack himself. "I can tease you about that later but I really need the Compass and not to mention…um…well _sister_ will be waiting for me at the _Pearl_." Isabelle said flustering at the word sister and weary of Jack's reaction to the word.

Jack stops rowing and regards Isabelle with a keen eye, Isabelle gulps but slowly takes the oars from Jack and begins to row toward the hidden _Black Pearl_. Jack sits back and begins his conversation all mirth gone.

"Not that I am not grateful for your help in my escape kitten..." Isabelle was about to protest _helping_ when in fact she rescued him but Jack holds up a graceful hand and places a be-ringed finger to his lips and Isabelle is silenced; she pouts but rows on.

"If _oneechan _is risking seeing the wonderful me, then whatever you are here for besides the Compass must be bad." Jack insinuates his hands now behind his head. Isabelle puts down the oars and then burst into tears. Jack sits up straight now not knowing what to do.

"Sorry kitten I didn't mean it." Jack panics and Isabelle looks to her older brother and then after a few sobs drops the news she was hoping to avoid for as long as she could because in all honesty and besides being a pirate who is never suppose to cry she did not want to think of their father's final fate.

"Papa is dying." Isabella whimpers and grabs hold of Jack crying softly into his coat, Jack is now stone silent.


	3. Chapter Three: Please

Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow

_I've heard all your sad songs I can hear  
It's in with the whiskey and out with the gin  
I've heard all your sad songs I can hear  
It's another day older  
In These Exiled Years  
_

**Flogging Molly-These Exiled Years**

Disclamier: Don't own the song Or Pirates.(cries)

* * *

"Dying?" Jack questioned his voice far softer then he had intended, he forces his sister to look at him, she sniffed and wiped at her tears casing her eye make up to smear but she looked at him none the less; her sobs had calmed down but the tears still fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Aye, he is, painfully to _hermano mayor_. Nothing we do helps him, he told us to find you and Alex but," Isabelle does not finish her sentence instead bust into a fresh round of sobs and goes back to hiding her face in Jack's chest.

Jack awkwardly strokes her back as he is not at all good tears. She pulls away from him suddenly, "Jack we need to hurry papa wants to see us, _all_ of us." Isabelle states wiping at her nose and tears and using the sea water to clean her face. Jack knows why she tries to look presentable; crying in front of Ikitomo would only get her keelhauled. Jack nods rowing onward to the _Pearl_. No more words need to be spoken as words are useless.

When Jack and Isabelle reach the _Pearl_, the _Falcon_ is anchored right beside her. Jack scanned the deck of the _Falcon_, nothing had changed from the years he'd last seen his father's ship and Ikitomo was nowhere to be seen.

Before Jack leaves the row boat he gives Isabelle a hug, "Now kitten ye tell your sister that we set sail to Tortuga and then we can discuss the best course of action 'bout finding Alex wherever he is...with you as mediator of course" Jack ruffles Isabelle's hair and she smiles and gently batted his hand away.

When Jack is upon the deck of his ship Isabelle can hear him issuing orders although she has a feeling he is never yelling them that cruelly. She sits in the boat taking up the oars and rowing the short distance to the _Falcon,_ before she reaches the ship she speaks quietly to herself, "She's you sister too Jack and Alex is your twin."

* * *

Oh she was not mad. Not mad at all. If fact Elizabeth was way passed mad and entering the territory of anger of which very violent outcomes often occur.

She and Ana-Maria were currently taking in the night life of Toutuga, meaning they were at the _Faithful Bride_ tavern watching the mixture of people inside, fight, drink and deal while they consumed grog.

Elizabeth found it odd how she could get along with Ana-Maria after she had tried to offer her up as a _Devil's dowry_ but then as they had spent time together on the _Pearl_; Elizabeth knows that had she been in Ana-Maria's position she would have done the same.

_Pirate _Elizabeth thinks wily as she watches another fight break out over one of the finer 'ladies of the night'.

"Lizzie?" Ana-Maria questioned as she has been talking to Elizabeth for the past few minutes yet Elizabeth is lost in her own thoughts.

"Aye Ana?" Elizabeth responds startled putting down her mug that she has kept at her lips but has not yet sipped.

"You're bored aren't you?" Ana-Maria grins yet it turns into a full smile at Elizabeth's next statement.

"No, I am quite entertained by thoughts of violence that will befall Jack when I see him." Elizabeth finally takes a generous swig of her drink.

_It's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. _ That time seemed like ages ago.

Elizabeth's musing was interrupted when a burly man with black teeth, no hair and a smell so vile that Elizabeth slowed her breathing to hold back a gag, he sat himself at the table next to Elizabeth. Ana wrinkles her nose in disgust she brings her drink up to her nose for something better to breathe in.

"Ye look lonesome girly, ye look like ya could use a real good tumble." The man says huskily, his face inches from Elizabeth cheek. She does not turn to face him as his breath would surly knock her unconscious if she did but instead sits back in her chair.

"If I want a good tumble I'll go fall down some stairs now please get away from me." Elizabeth said dryly before taking a sip of her grog but the man does not want to take no for an answer and grabs hold of her wrist. Elizabeth turns to him, her hand under the table going for the dagger she keeps hidden in her boot.

"Sir, I beg you please leave me alone." The man laughs at Elizabeth's request; his grip on her wrist tightens.

"Trust me girly, I'll have you beggin' me to bed you harder by the night's end." He chuckles merrily and was about to drag Elizabeth from the tavern. Elizabeth was ready with her dagger in hand but never got the chance to move as a cutlass came in contact her aggressor's dingy neck.

"I believe the lady asked you nicely to let her go _mate_." Jack stood there to the side of the man and the man slowly got up moving from the cutlass and gave a look over to Ana-Maria who held her grog in one hand and her pistol now at the ready in the other. The man gave a sneer but took off none the less one bloke he could handle but not three.

Jack then claimed the seat that the ruffian had just vacated but regretted it as he sat because Elizabeth's dagger was now at his throat. From the look on her face he could tell he would not be getting the warm welcome he was hoping for.

"Now, Lizzie love before you deicide to," he stopped talking as she titled the blade a little more into his skin. Ana-Maria quietly slipped away as she did not want to become a part of the argument.

"Jack what gives you the right to leave me stranded here with no explanation of where you were going; which by the way I am very curious to hear about before I hurt you." Elizabeth said oddly clam and Jack would have loved to play on her anger for amusement remembered why he was there so with a sigh he pushed her hand away from his throat.

"Lizzie nothing would please me more then our bed play but at the moment it seems circumstances beyond my control have forced me into a situation I am not going to like."

"What kind of situation?" Elizabeth asked putting her dagger away and taking back her mug from Jack.

He looked affronted at her reaction.

"The kind where he has to play nice with a brother and sister despite the fact they all want to kill each other." Isabelle answers taking a seat across from the couple and placing a mug in front of Jack who smiles. His baby sister always did favor him.

"Lizzie darlin' I would like you to meet my baby sister Isabelle born on the _Falcon_ and was accidentally sent with the wrong mother to Spain. Isabelle this Elizabeth Swann." Isabelle stood up and gave a small curtsy to Elizabeth and Elizabeth did the same. Old habits die hard.

"You are very pretty Miss Swann and I am sorry to have to drag you into circumstances which you should not have to bare." Isabelle said calmly before turning away for a moment, it looks as though she is about to cry and this caught Elizabeth off guard slightly as she always figured anyone related to Jack would be just like him, strong, brave(kind of) and never sorry.

"I thank you for the compliment and you have nothing to be sorry for as I am sure Jack is the cause of the circumstances. " Elizabeth offers trying to stop the tears of Isabelle before they start.

"Thank you Miss Swann, but Jack for once is innocent in all this."

"Oi!" Jack said offended at the idea of being innocent.

"Jack, Ikitomo said to give her the Compass she would go and get Alex you are to go to father." Isabelle said flatly because she knows what Jack is about to say.

"No. If she wants the Compass she can pry it out of my cold dead fingers and she hates Alex more then I do I highly doubt she would be able to find him." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and placed his feet on the table.

"Jack, who is Ikitomo and what is going on?" Elizabeth Interjected and Jack turns to his lover with a small grin.

"My other little sister who was raised in Japan after being sent there with Isabelle's mum by mistake. We have some bad blood between us. Alex is my twin and not at all handsome by comparison."

"Jack, he just happens to be cleaner," Isabelle defended then grimaced, "and on the right side of the law."

"That git." Jack said something close to anger in his voice and Isabelle dropped her head in her hands deflated.

"Jack, I'm going to use the Compass find him negotiate with him and bring him to see dad...please Jack it is his final wish...just help me _please_." Isabelle pleads with tearful eyes and her hands holding his leather clad one. It is Elizabeth who answers for him though.

"Take it and do what you need to." Elizabeth handed Isabelle the Compass before Jack can snatch it back.

"Thank you Miss Swann, I want you to come and meet father, he might like to meet the woman Jack is loyal to."

"Please just Lizzie and thank you." Elizabeth said Jack has chosen to remain silent because he in fact did want Lizzie to meet his dad, he was hoping the wedding could take place on the island his father called home. Isabelle stands and hugs Elizabeth because she knows what Jack's intentions are despite never voicing them; she kisses Jack's cheek and heads off.

"See you soon big brother!"

"I'm sorry about your father Jack." Elizabeth places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Aye, he's a good man and was one hell of a pirate." Jack downs the rest of his drink in a single gulp and the two after collecting Ana-Maria and Cotton leave For the Isle of the Sparrow clan.


	4. Chapter Four: Be Nice & One Last Wish

_Seven sins of a Dying Sparrow_

_By Too lazy_

_So motivated with the story hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it will be the last for a while...unless I get really nice death threat reviews **urging** me to write more..._

_And life leads me here  
It shows me, I have never really loved no one but me  
Like the time, you slipped through my hands  
I'll never understand why I'm such a Selfish Man_

_Flogging Molly-selfish man_

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow had no need of maps, constellations, or any other navigational instruments to find his way back to the only spit of land he ever called home while he was on it. _The Black Pearl_ as a matter of fact seemed to know the location as well because despite Jack steering one handed and consuming much rum in the other, not to mention wobbling to an invisible crescendo in his head, she stayed on course. 

"Has he been like this all night?" Gibbs asked cautiously. He and Elizabeth were sitting on the bottom steps of the helm.

"Yes, all day since yesterday and he has not slept or eaten since." Elizabeth answered solemnly. It was very unnerving to see Jack acting depressed. "I really don't understand the whole predicament with the family."

"It's a long story lass and one I myself don't fully know but, the real problems come down to Jack murderin' the lover of Ikitomo and a fight with his brother over illegal activities." Gibbs said gravely, Elizabeth turned her head so fast that her long braid ended on her left shoulder instead of her right.

"_What_?" Elizabeth questioned amazed. Gibbs nodded in reply.

"That I'm afraid is all the knowledge I know on the matter Miss Swann." Gibbs warned.

"Oh." The only thing Elizabeth said. She looked up the helm and wished she had the courage to ask Jack what had happen but she knew Jack would not tell her.

* * *

She got up after a few moments and went into the great cabin. Instead of resting like she should have she became curious and started snooping around. 

"And pray tell love, what are you trying to do with that?" Jack asked from the door and Elizabeth dropped the dagger from her hand and stood up facing Jack. She had been currently trying to get into his hidden chest which he thought was well hidden but not as Elizabeth found it.

"Uh spring cleaning?" She suggested shyly. Jack shut the door behind him rather quietly and just moved past Elizabeth picking up the chest and hiding it in the same spot. His movements were mechanical and not like her Captain at all. He turned to her and leaned against the wooden wall; a sad smile on his lips.

"We'll be there, in less then hour I figure..."he trailed off seemingly lost in thought.

"Jack, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked approaching him. Jack took her offered hand and held it. He smiled when he looked up at her.

"I am love, just dreading going into the lion's den as it will be." He snickered slightly. "At least I have you to offer up when I make my grand escape." Jack gave Elizabeth a roguish grin; she rolled her eyes in response.

"Which will consist of you pushing me into the people after you and jumping out the nearest window?" Elizabeth asked mockingly, looping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"Well, I would add some details to your sacrifice." He said tartly enough. "So Lizzie what do you want to do for the hour?"

"I can think of a few things." Elizabeth playfully tugs at his sash.

* * *

"Alright gents and ladies, try not to get to rowdy while were here but, enjoy this little holiday and be back in two days time, remember any man or woman who falls behind is left behind." Jack addressed his crew waving his hands in a directorial manor. The crew then sets off all over the small island town and Elizabeth and Jack headed toward the hills where on the highest one resides the home his father had built for his retirement which until recently had never been lived in. 

Meanwhile, the _Falcon_ approaches the harbor not ten minutes away followed by the _Huntington;_ a ship owned by Alex Huntington (formally Alex Sparrow).

As both ships docked; both Ikitomo and Alex were amazed that their brother Jack had come at all; they both had figured he would run off as he did the last time.

"Can we please just get along?" Isabella asked the heavens as they docked; the three siblings headed toward their father's home in a side by side line with Isabelle keeping both Alex and Ikitomo at arms length.

They find Jack and Elizabeth being let inside and Isabelle calls Jack out before the door is shut.

"Jack come and say hello!" Jack turns theatrically, then waves once at the three before stepping inside.

"He's gotten twitchier over the years." Alex commented dryly.

"Alex, you said you'd be nice." Isabelle reprimanded.

"Nice was never Alex's strong points." Ikitomo smiled wickedly. Alex turned his head from her and went into the house first.

Isabelle was near tears. _This is for papa._

* * *

No words are said as the three entered the dying Sparrow's room. The room is dark and oddly cold. Jack stands at the foot of the bed watching his father with a grave expression. Elizabeth stands next to him but not touching him. Alex takes the seat in the corner with an air of boredom and Jack suddenly has an urge to pull out his pistol and shoot him. Isabelle emerges last with a cup of fresh water and Ikitomo takes a seat on the side of the bed. 

When Elizabeth first caught sight of Alex she wondered if she might get Jack to shave just once...

"Ototo-san wake up we did as you wished, we found Alex and Jack." Ikitomo whispers near the old man's ear. Isabelle takes his other hand in hers.

The old man opens his eyes and Jack cringes, they are so dull and lifeless it hurt too look at them. Alex sits back in the chair but does not remove his gaze.

Then the old man looks upon not his children, but Elizabeth. "Oh my dear, who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, Mister Sparrow, pleased to make your Acquaintance." Elizabeth said shyly and a grin spread across the old man's face.

"My dear please call me Marcus, I only wish now to be well to really make your _Acquaintance_...oh Alex that you still nice to know you can blend in with the dark still." The old man chuckled softly then turned to Jack. "By the trinkets in you hair Jack, you've been in a lot of adventures over the years...she yours?" Marcus Sparrow asked his breathing a bit shallow.

"No, not mine per say, but she does tend to stay with me a lot as she can't keep her hands off me, ow!" Jack rubs the spot Elizabeth has just smacked and turns back to his father.

"Feisty I do like them like that." Marcus said wistfully before he breaks into a spasm of coughing. The cough is so violent he spits up blood.

"Papa, here drink this." Isabelle holds a cup to Marcus and he takes small sip then gulps down air.

"Father, how did you end up as pitiful as this?" Alex asked from his spot in the corner Jack turned to him glaring and Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"A woman." Marcus answered flatly lying back into the pillows breathing deep.

"Again?" Jack asked his father in disbelief, a slight whine to his voice.

"Which is why I wanted you here, I was hoping you could find her and persuade her to let me die." Marcus did not look at his children but patted Isabelle's hand as she was the only one crying.

"Dad, that's a lot to be asking us, given our family _history_." Jack answered stoutly. The Marcus went into a hacking couch spasm again.

"It is my last wish you brats." Marcus said through his coughing fit. "Find the Sirens den that is where you'll find her." Marcus hacks, and then falls back into the pillows unconscious.

Ikitomo stands breathing deep before turning to her brothers. "I am willing to sail with you just this once for our father. We all know he does not deserve to live out his years like this." She looked to Alex who finally stood from his seat. He looks at his father and knows his sister is right.

"I will regret this come first night on board." Isabelle stands and gives Alex a hug; silently thanking him for staying even though she had promised he could leave and she would never bother him again after seeing their father.

"We'll take you ship Jack as I am not risking mine." Alex said walking out of the room.

"I agree, I already lost my ship thanks to Isabelle I am not risking the _Falcon_." Ikitomo leaves the room to and Jack turns to Isabelle who gives weak smile.

"It's a long story but, hurry, we have to go." She kisses her father's brow and heads out the door to catch up with her other siblings.

"This is going to be a long quest...thanks dad." Jack muttered halfheartedly and strides out of the room. Elizabeth covers up Marcus before she leaves. Marcus smiles and falls asleep while he still can.


	5. Chapter Five: End it all Please

_Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow_

_By Too Lazy_

_Well it breaks my heart to see you this way  
The beauty in life, where's it gone?  
And somebody told me, you were doing okay  
Somehow I guess they were wrong_

_Flogging Molly-Whispers in the Wind_

* * *

Elizabeth had a strange feeling when all of the Sparrow clan had boarded the _Pearl,_ it was a feeling of knowing that something is going to happen but not knowing _what_. Had she known what was going to happen in the first five hours on the _Pearl_ she might have considered asking Jack to leave her at Tortuga.

Right now she was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to get Jack to take the offered rum, he was in what could only be described as pouting mood, and he was reclining in the bunk with a bruised eye that would not need any kohl for a while and a split lip.

"Jack...come on I know you want it." Elizabeth waved the cup under his nose but he just tuned his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Elizabeth sighed and held the cup in her lap. "Jack, how long are you going to sulk?"

He tuned to his lover abruptly and for a moment the jangling of his trinket filled hair filled the room. "I do not sulk for one and if I go back out there and see any of their faces I will throw them all over board."

"Well Jack it would not have happened if you kept out of the conversation." Elizabeth pointed out and had to repress her smile at Jack's pouting face, he look so adorable for a pirate.

"Excuse me for defending your honor as well as my sister from Ikitomo's beatings!" Jack snapped but did not move from his spot on the bed.

"Jack I became a pirate my honor is long gone as you should know, second I thought your sister Isabelle was handling things quite well."

"Elizabeth this family is all bonkers and you are not inclined to handle it!" A knock on the great cabin doors broke up the argument before it had even really started which for Jack is lucky for he would have slept outside if the argument had gone any further.

"Come in." Elizabeth called, and the door opened a few inches with Isabelle peeking inside.

"Hello Jack and Elizabeth." Isabelle came in shutting the door behind her softly and approached the bunk with slow steps almost afraid, but it was not that she was afraid of Jack it was that she was ashamed of her actions. "Jack what Ikitomo does is really for my own good," Jack got out of the bed in a flash and towered over Isabelle, Elizabeth had an inkling to hold him back but she knew this was not her fight so she resigned herself to check on the wounded Alex and Ikitomo. When she left the cabin she could still hear Jack yelling.

* * *

Alex is not hard to find mostly because he is the only one not doing any work and has resigned himself to now writing in a ledger which could either be a journal or a financial book. When Elizabeth approaches he looks up, closes the book with a snap and stands up.

"I would like to apologies for my outburst earlier Miss Swann, my intention was to offend Jack," He raised his rather clean hand to his right eye which was swollen and a deep bluish purple, "it seems it worked."

"I realized that when you were throwing insults at each other. You need not worry I was not offended." She leans against the railing and looks out to the ocean and the shoals, it is lovely and Alex joins her. "Can I ask you a question though?"

Alex turns to Elizabeth, "I can never refuse a request of a wonderful woman such as your self, what's that you would have me answer." Alex returns his gaze to the sea; it had been a long time since he enjoyed the view.

"What made Jack and you hate one another so much?" She turned to Alex waiting for his answer; it takes a moment before he answers her.

"He was jealous I am the better looking one." Elizabeth smiles at him and Alex gave a tired sigh before looking at her. "I quite being a pirate, I wanted to start a normal life a respectable one with a wife, children, Jack thought I was mad and I just took off one day no words of farewell, and then one day, many years later, I run into him in open waters and instead of running up a flag of truce we both open fire on each other. End of story." Alex gives a non-committal shrug.

"You think maybe if you talk things out now you could learn to get along again?" Elizabeth asked now knowing at least one side of the story. Alex laughed and Elizabeth finds herself frowning at him.

"No Miss Swann, I think not, I am too proud to apologize and Jack is too bloody stubborn. Besides brothers in general don't say sorry, we just beat the hell out of one another till we both can't stand, but as you know, Jack prefers negations to fighting." Alex then in gesture not befitting an acquaintance moves a stray lock of hair behind Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth blushes as his fingers brush against her cheek.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ikitomo asked mockingly as she watches Alex and Elizabeth with a lazy gaze. She has no black eyes from the earlier fight to speak of but gashes on her arm which have already soaked through the wrapping she seems not to care.

"Nothing that could interest you." Alex said lazily turning to his sister. She looks like the cat that just ate the canary and Elizabeth face burns with a slight shame and she moves away going to find something to do to occupy herself.

"You always did want what Jack has." With that she walks away to the cabin going to find Isabelle.

* * *

A few hours later they are docked in another nearby sea port town that is less known in the waters of the Caribbean.

Jack and Isabelle decided to go ashore and invite the woman of their father's affections back to the ship but when they get to the tavern they find it has been burned down ten years ago. When they inform Alex and Ikitomo they have no idea where another tavern of where the Sirens den is.

"So what do you think we should do?" Isabelle asked the three family members who were all in the cabin a good space between each of them going over maps.

"Maybe we should have asked father what he was talking about in the first place." Alex suggested irritably.

"You should have." Ikitomo answered crossly.

"Please don't start again." Isabelle pleaded standing between them. "Jack can't you use the Compass to find this den?"

"Wish that I could, but you see I would want to want to find this Sirens den but in fact what I want is all three of you of my ship and since that is what I want the Compass will not point to the thing I do not want savvy?" Jack said looking over an older version of a map and trying to ignoring the rising tones of Ikitomo and Alex.

"Well then how about if I use the Compass again it worked for Alex." Isabelle offered giving her brother her best puppy eye look and Jack's tone softens but his answer remains the same.

"Sorry kitten but what you want at this moment is to keep Alex and Ikitomo from killing each other which right now is what I want because blood is very hard to get off the floor, so with you and I wanting what we want which is very far off from the thing we should be wanting we have no use for the Compass."

"What about Elizabeth!" Isabelle said a little louder this time as now she is trying desperately to hold back Alex form Ikitomo the other siblings are now arguing over something that has nothing to do with the current conversation.

"Elizabeth?" Jack parroted questioningly; then the idea that Isabelle is thinking of springs to Jack's mind as well. "Smart kitten, be right back." Jack then swaggers out of his cabin it is here that Alex pushes Isabelle aside and a fight starts up between older brother and sister.

* * *

Jack finds his lady love sitting on the helm steps a book in hand; although the book is opened she is looking at the sea in front of her, a seemingly lost look upon her face. She was beautiful, if it had been any other time he would have asked her to marry him right then and there in front of crew and all, but he lacked a ring and he lacked the timing.

"My tremendous sensitive intuition of the female creature informs me you are baffled by something." Jack said shaking Elizabeth from her daze and taking a seat beside her.

"No, just thinking." Noticing the way Jack was smiling at her she immediately went on the defensive. "What do you want Jack?"

"Actually love it is what you be wanting." Jack smiled as he produced the Compass in his hands. "Love, do you fancy me enough to help me locate a certain place that could in fact help my dear old dad?"

"I fancy you very much Jack; I would want nothing more then to help you." She answered a bit wearily. Jack placed the Compass in her hands and flipped the lid before moving away from Elizabeth and waiting for an answer.

Isabelle burst from the cabin throwing open both doors in a dramatic fashion her right hand tying to stop the blood flow from her nose. "I hope you both ...both...err...forget it just go fall over board."

"_Please let it point to the right place_." Jack cringed as he approached Elizabeth and looked to the Compass. The compass was now pointed in one spot.

"Mr. Gibbs we have a new heading!" Jack shouted to his first mate.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs called back and Jack went up the helm steps and proceeds to give the new coordinates.

In the cabin many of Jack's things were now being broken Elizabeth was tending to Isabelle and Jack just wants to end it all.

* * *

A few days later Jack is furious at the Compass not for misleading them but leading them to an actual cave that is surrounded by bones of sailors past and present in the middle of the ocean. He is also furious at the fact there are actual sea creatures holding them hostage and at this point and believe it or not mermaids (which do not exist or so Jack had thought) holding the ship in place.

One creature of scaly blue skin and black eyes, with a human form approaches Jack he smiles reliving a rows of sharp teeth, "She's been expecting you Captain Sparrow, she knew your father was going to send you."


	6. Chapter Six: The Accord and Promises

_Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow_

_By Too lazy_

_Well I know, I miss more than hit  
With a face that was launched to sink  
An' I seldom feel, the bright relief  
It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday_

**"The Worst Day Since Yesterday"-flogging Molly**

* * *

"Bow down you land grubbing guppies!" The blue skinned creature yelled and the other creatures of the same species (only different armor and color) forced the crew members to their knees.

Once the crew was taken hostage a giant burst of water shot up over the _Pearl_ and remained for a moment before bending down to the deck. The flowing water then turned into a throne where seated a woman of odd beauty. A long limbed woman with pale blue skin and silky green hair and clear azure eyes slipped from the throne and landed with a soft thud to the deck. The throne of water dropped leaving a puddle on deck, the woman was completely dry and her dress of black silk gave greater definition on her curvy form, the entire male species of the _Pearl_ stared in awe.

She circles around Jack, then Alex in a languishing pace a small smile on her lips. "Fancy us do you love?" Jack said jokingly and the blue skinned creature from earlier pressed his talon blade across Jack's neck a little harder.

The woman in question places a delicate nimble fingered hand to the blade and pushes it away from Jack's neck, she looks into his eyes and Jack thinks they are very lovely in color and so comments on it. "You have eyes just like the sky darlin', they are very fetching with your hair."

The woman tilted her head to the side a confused pout on her lips them she smiled. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and leaned close to his ear and her voice so very soft and soothing whispered, "You're in love...with, not only the sea but, with a woman after your own heart." She pulled away and looked over the three women on board before calling upon the surrounding water to make a new throne for her; she sat with all the grace of a queen.

"Is you father in much pain?" The woman asked with fake concern lilting her tone. It was Ikitomo who answered.

"Of course he is, at your urging you pathetic harpy!" She drew her katana but a wave of water washes over Ikitomo before wrapping around her like a giant anaconda. Isabelle rushed to her sister but was held back by the scaled multicolored creatures.

"My name when I was with your father was Hanna and you may call me that." She turns to the still kneeling crew, "The curse I placed upon Marcus Sparrow will last for as many tears women have shed over him, for every heart he has broken, and to be honest he is going to out live even Davy Jones at this rate." The woman said in a matter a fact voice before looking at Jack and Alex who gave her a weak smile, their father was a real salty dog. "When he broke my heart I thought it was time to repay the favor, but I am not above negotiations. I knew he would send his family to save him, but I have an offer for you."

"And what might this offer be?" Alex asked Hanna and she laughed a soothing laugh.

"Well your brother is blessed with the fastest ship in the Caribbean Alex, and with that being said I have a little quest for you." Hanna snaps her fingers and a pale pink scaled creature appears next to her, knelling on one knee with his head looking to the _Pearls_ dark deck, in his scaly long talon hands he holds a perfect giant pearl about the size of a watermelon.

"Have any of you ever heard of The Seven Deadly Sins." Hanna asked taking the pearl from the scaly creature and called before her an elegant stand made of ocean water and placed the giant pearl on it.

"Yes, they are known as greed, lust, anger, vanity, gluttony, pride, sloth." Elizabeth repeated from memory. Jack smirked.

"I happen to love all seven personally." Jack said playfully and received a death glare from Alex and Jack had the sense to shut up but Hanna was mildly amused.

"Correct Miss Swann however although those are the names of the sins humankind had decided were so _pleasurable_ that they were evil, what you will be looking for are seven rare jewels all held by my brethren, if and only _if,_ you manage to collect all of them within a month I will relieve your father from my curse and he will be free, fail to do so and the curse will stay in place and you will lose something precious to you." Hanna said oddly sweet.

"Hell will freeze over before we help you. You are killing our father and you deserve to die!" Ikitomo yelled and she was dropped cruelly to the deck with a loud thud, three of the scaled creatures held her down.

"Would someone shut her up please?" Jack shouted over to Isabelle and she nodded. There was always one hot head in a family who could ruin something for the rest.

"I have a mind to keep you as my new pet piranha Ikitomo, but I think you just might have what it takes to outwit the holder of the pride jewel." Hanna answers dully and waves her hand dismissively and her servants let Ikitomo up, but it is now Isabelle and Alex that hold her back.

"Can I ask what these jewels do? It seems odd that you can't just go and get them yourself." Elizabeth questioned and the guard pushed Elizabeth to stand closer to Hanna.

"You can ask but I rather not tell Miss Swann. So Jack, Isabelle, Alex, and Ikitomo do we have a deal." Hanna asked her hands close but not touching the giant pearl in front of her. Then instantly, water swirled with in the giant pearl and images of their father coughing up blood and trying desperately to breathe were shown. To anyone who had known the pirate in his former glory days it was heartbreaking and even Hanna seemed suddenly hurt by the images she was showing.

Isabelle was the one to answer for them, "Alright we will complete your request only please I beg you," She dropped to her knees, "lessen his pain."

"Don't bow to that sea witch Isabelle!" Ikitomo yelled and Alex gives her a rough shake.

Elizabeth kneels by Isabelle placing a comforting hand on her back as she sits up and Isabelle finally breaks down crying and hugs Elizabeth and Elizabeth hugs her back. She looks to Jack with pleading eyes and Jack turns to Hanna with a small smirk.

"All right darlin' we have an accord. Should we seal in blood, I mean water?" Jack asked holding out his hand and Hanna floats to him in her throne of water and they shake on their bargain. She then places an aged map in his sea roughened hands.

"Remember Captain Sparrow you have one month." Hanna recites and then floats into the water below and disappears, the sea creatures on deck all dive into the water, and the mermaids let the ship go. All seems relatively normal except Ikitomo seething and Alex with a worried look.

Ikitomo then does something quite shocking to Elizabeth and Alex that it would set the mood for the next day or so. She grabs Isabelle by her long dark hair pulling her to her feet and slaps her. "Anata ni usui!" Ikitomo shouts and just before she goes to slap Isabelle again Jack grabs her arm and slaps her.

"She is not weak and the next time you hit her I will kill you." Jack said his voice dangerously low and his eyes dark and empty of their usual mirth and playful mischievous sparkle. Ikitomo pulls her wrist from Jack's tight bruising grip.

"I believe you Jack, but I warn you, I will not be an easy kill." She pushes Jack away from her hard, making him stagger a step before going below deck.

Jack can feel the crew staring at him. "Well snap to you know how this works!" Jack bellows and then there is a scrambling of bodies that are trying to get to their post.

"Jack," Elizabeth tries to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort but Jack shrugs it off and heads to his cabin. She knows he is hurting and he will no doubt tell her about it later.

"Jack I'm sorry." Isabelle whispers before hugging her unsuspecting brother Alex, who unlike Jack did not handle her tears as well and pulled her off him before handing her a handkerchief and leaving her to talk with Jack.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hate & Why

_Seven sins of a Dying Sparrow_

_By Too lazy_

_Well sorry about the long delay but school is fiendishly evil. In any case here is a filler chapter before the hunt for the Seven Sins is on, hope you enjoy and remember every time you review Captain Jack Sparrow gets a bottle of rum._

_**And life leads me here  
It shows me, I have never really loved no one but me  
Like the time, you slipped through my hands  
I'll never understand why I'm such a Selfish Man**_

_**Flogging Molly-selfish man**_

* * *

****

"Violence only begets more violence Jack." Alex reprimands evenly and Jack throws an green apple that Alex easily catches. "All these years and your aim has not improved, better lay off the rum Jack." Alex taunts before taking the bite out of the fruit only to add to his point.

"I don't ever remember inviting you into my cabin brother, nor do I feel like having you rain down a sermon of fire and brimstone so get out." Jack ordered taking a seat at his desk and unrolled the aged parchment. His compass in front of him. Alex instead took a seat in front of Jack.

"Jack, I am not of your crew, and even if I resorted to pirating ways, I would sooner drown myself then sail under your colors or take orders from you. Now then, in discussion of what just happened, I feel you forget that our little sister Ikitomo is very prideful, just like you Jack, if anything hitting her is only going to make her more resistant to you and that could lead to trouble. Another little thing is you might want to have a word with Isabelle, she feels that you are angry at her." Alex throws the apple out the open window with perfect aim and Jack makes a sour face as he uncorks the rum bottle at his side.

" Try _infuriated_ at her, I have no idea why she lets Ikitomo hit her. 'S not Isabelle's fault she was raised with the cold hearted mother was it."

Alex looks around the cabin, taking some notice of how clean and highly decorated it is. With lush carpets lining the wooden floors from Asia and Persia, oak furniture bolted down from England, tapestries from China, the bed hidden in the alcove seems to have both silk and thick velvet coverlet hanging over the side and the bed seemed to made from feathers itself. Alex had a feeling most of it was stolen minus of few honest purchases Jack would make. Such as the small case of rum behind Jack. But, as his dark brown eyes looked over at Jack, it occurred to Alex that Jack was the only thing out of place of the cabin.

"What? Do I have tentacles growing out of my face?" Jack asked trying to see if what he said had any truth and Alex retuned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Your cynicism is what makes the world go round Jack." Alex responded snidely before pulling the map towards him and flipping it around so he could see.

"Can I ask why your even here? This seems like chore to you rather then something you should do for the old man." Jack asked taking a swig of his rum as he studied his twin brother.

Alex did not look up but only pulled the Compass closer to him. "Unlike you Jack, I have no honor to uphold to the old man, he is merely the man who spawned us."

"Why is it you hate him so?" Jack asked pushing over the bottle to Alex who left it untouched but continued to go over the map.

"I don't hate him, I just dislike him greatly." Alex gave a non-committal shrug. Jack made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat.

"Alex, why do you lie to yourself? You were once a pirate you loved the life then one day you gave it all up for a life bound in chains that you cannot see but place on yourself." Jack said pity lilting his soothing voice. He took another drink of rum. Alex gave a small chuckle at his brother.

"It is called a respectable life Jack, you should try it sometime. Matter a fact there is another on this ship that can tell you life in society is not that bad." At Jack's puzzled expression, Alex let out an irritated sigh before speaking. "Your darling dolly bell, Elizabeth. Don't you think she would be happier in a respectable life, one where she is not constantly running from the noose?" Alex asked mockingly his dark eyes in a stare down with Jack's before Jack just abruptly started to laugh.

It was a good thing Jack had stopped drinking other wise it might have come out of his nose. Alex did not smile or move for a moment, his dark eye brows raised in his hairline for a moment then he frowned, pulling a pencil in his direction before looking at the map again. Once Jack caught his breath he spoke still smiling his gold tooth smile.

"Let me tell you something about _Lizzie_ brother, she chose this life, I, in no way, despite your eye roll right now, in premeditated or otherwise fashion forced her into this life, matter a fact Alex, she was once engaged to a commodore and a blacksmith. She ran from this respectable life you seem to favor." Jack tilted his tri-corn hat in his brother's direction in a mocking solute but Alex was not paying attention any more, his focus now lay entirely on the aged map before him. He was now drawing on the map. This caught Jack's usually side tracked attention perfectly. "Oi! What you doin'?"

"Shut it!" Alex order now giving his complete attention to his drawing of the map.

"You can't even draw a line with out a ruler so what the hell are you doing to my map?" Jack growled getting up from his seat and standing behind his brother to see what he was drawing. That was when Jack saw very clearly what was being done.

When Alex had finished drawing he sat back in his seat and for once the twin brother's were thinking the same thing and happen to voice their opinion at the same time.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

"Jack you can't be serious, It's just a coincidences the drawing came out like this." Elizabeth scoffed indignantly.

"Actually it makes perfect sense when one stops to think about." Ikitomo said as she balanced on the railing, Jack was hoping she just might fall off.

"The fact that you think before any action is both unlikely and shocking _Tomo-chan_." Jack stressed out the hated nickname, and Ikitomo hopped from the railing sword drawn, Jack did the same, Isabelle and Alex held the two apart.

"Now please we are not here to fight we are here to save your father Jack and Ikitomo." Elizabeth said sternly as a mother would to her four-year old children. Jack and Ikitomo put away their swords but glare at each other; although Jack wore a smirk and Ikitomo a frown. Isabelle sent a silent plea of thanks towards Elizabeth.

"I agree with Elizabeth, it may be just a legend but considering that this family is constantly haunted by things other worldly it makes one slow down their actions, you excluded Elizabeth." Alex added as an after thought and Jack had the impulse to use the pummel of his pistol and beat Alex to a bloody pulp and then toss him over board. Isabelle knowing Jack's intention quickly came to Alex's rescue by placing her self between Jack and him and gave Jack warning glare. Jack took his hand away from the gun on his hip; Alex not the wiser.

"It does not matter," Isabelle began her voice soft. "He is our father and we need to help him."

"Not if that means going into the lion's den Isabelle, Jack I suggest that you turn us around immediately and we forget this endeavor."

" 'fraid we can't do that mate." Jack said evenly, his brother stopped mid stride to the cabin and turned to face his family his arms clasped neatly in front of him.

"Why not?"

"First and foremost this is not your ship, second this is _our_ father to think about and thirdly where the hell is your sense of adventure?" Jack asked his ever fluttering hand pointing enthusiastically to the open ocean.

"You would die for this man? Risks the lives of others for him? Honestly Jack what do you seek to get out of this?" Alex asked cruelly his arms crossed over his chest walking a little towards his brother and this time it was Lizzie that stood up.

"Alex! This is not about treasure, adventure, or anything like that. This is to help someone who needs it and trying to put down others because of your own self loathing will not be tolerated! Do I make myself clear?" Elizabeth said irate at Alex and Alex looked away.

"Forgive me Elizabeth but, you do not know the whole story and might I suggest you learn it before choosing any side." Alex answered before turning abruptly and walking away.

"As I said he's a stupid git." Jack left as well, in the direction of the helm steps to steer the _Pearl_ to her new destination.

"Well, that went better then expected." Isabella said brightly to Elizabeth as they looked over the map with the drawing with a trident in the center of a pentagram. This connected all the locations of the jewels.

"Let us just hope it stays better then expected Isabelle." Elizabeth said and went to help Gibbs with the riggings.

'


End file.
